Shadow Wolves (Felinia)
The Shadow Wolves are a species of demonic spirits and major antagonists in the webcomic Felinia. Appearance Shadow wolves are demonic creatures that share many common traits with wolves. However, there are several notable differences, including entirely black fur, red sclera, white irises, and red pupils (though some appear with just red sclera). The eyes also give off a small red glow. In terms of physiology, not much is known about shadow wolves. In chapter 2, a shadow wolf with a physical body, which seems to be their neutral form, is shown. But in the same chapter, a shadow wolf with a form and appearance similar to Sprite appears. It is unknown whether that shadow wolf is a sub-species, or simply a form they can switch to due to their physiology. Upon a shadow wolf's death, they will lose their physical state and turn into a gas before dissipating completely, leaving no evidence of their demise. Personality From what has been shown so far, the majority of shadow wolves seem to be easily agitated, dimwitted, and extremely violent, which is first shown in a flashback that Swift has where shadow wolves attack and kill his siblings while he hides in a bush. Biography Chapter 2 On page 27, while Swift and Blaze are out hunting, a shadow wolf is seen stalking the two. Swift hears a branch it breaks, and they quickly return home. The shadow wolf leaves and goes to an open area, where it repeats a chant that results in a portal opening. The shadow wolf goes through it and lands in their homeworld. The shadow wolf quickly runs towards a cave where they speak to Akuma (referring to her as "my lord") and say that they "have found him." Akuma is irritated by the shadow wolf letting him get away, but invariably shrugs it off, saying that it'll be easy to track him down now. Chapter 3 On page 38, a shadow wolf persuades Swift into killing Blaze so he and Marina can live together in peace. Swift picks up Blaze while he is sleeping and takes him to a river with the intention of drowning him. However, Marina awakens to find Blaze gone, and quickly finds Swift at the river. She intervenes, and Swift is kicked out of the house, believing that it was his idea to kill Blaze. Chapter 4 On page 55, after Blaze and Marina are separated in a forest, a group of shadow wolves approach Marina, demanding to know where Blaze is. Marina responds by saying she doesn't know, so the shadow wolves attack her so Blaze will hear her screams and come towards them. When Blaze finds Marina and the shadow wolves, they immediately switch focus to Blaze and charge towards him. However, Swift, who had also followed the screams, appears and fights off all the shadow wolves. Blaze runs to Marina's side, along with Swift after all the shadow wolves are gone. Marina says her last words before dying of blood loss. Swift, grief-stricken by his wife's death, goes insane, destroys his cave, and attacks Blaze, severely damaging his left eye and giving him his signature scar. After which, Swift, horrified by his actions, runs away from Blaze, leaving him to fend for himself. Trivia *The design of the shadow wolves may be inspired by the cryptid known as the black shuck. *Shadow wolves speak the Language of the Dead, a language created by the maker of Felinia used by spirits. Because of this, it is reasonable to believe that it is their native language. *In Felinia, shadow wolves got their name because of their instinctual act of lurking in the shadows before attacking. Category:Animals Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic